


Stockholm Syndrome by Starla（中文翻译：斯德哥尔摩综合症 ）

by cryforwhat



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat





	Stockholm Syndrome by Starla（中文翻译：斯德哥尔摩综合症 ）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stockholm Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74711) by starla. 



标题：Stockholm Syndrome/斯德哥尔摩综合症   
作者：starla  
译者：cryforwhat  
配对：大叔/金发/OMC  
分类：架空  
等级：限制级  
摘要：五个年头、四个男人、三场战争、两条命、一颗心。  
说明：曾经有一个故事是这么地悲伤这么地美，感动到不翻译出来我睡不着的地步。  
链接：<http://soundczech.livejournal.com/33902.html>  
授权：Of course, go ahead! Thank you for wanting to. Have fun!   
fitz   
  
1/7   
  
贾斯汀·泰勒花了五年时间，交了四个男友，尝试不要思考布莱恩·金尼。  
  
说句公道话，至少他不希望自己思考 **那样的** 布莱恩，湿润的嘴巴、巨大的双手及坚硬、脉动的分身、黄油般温润的声音及威士 忌般刚烈的肉体。他希望自己把布莱恩想成一个商业伙伴和朋友，而不是一个那么猛烈地干他、那么悄然地爱他的家伙。贾斯汀不喜欢去考虑或许那场愚蠢的分手是 个可恶的错误。都已经过了五个该死的年头了，现在早已覆水难收。   
  
在这五年里，他们总共交欢了十七次。在故障电梯里头充满笑声的幽会，在巴比伦夜店后室里怒火冲天的较量。两次是在葬礼上，布莱恩挨着贾斯汀肉体的手又沉重又悲伤，在满心绝望的漫漫长夜中，他们紧紧相拥。   
  
第一个死去的人是达芙妮，而且事出突然，只是某个拿着蠢刀子的笨蛋，并不是故意要扎得那么狠那么深。并不是故意让她躺在某条愚蠢的不知名街道上死去。凶手 在听证会上哭了，而贾斯汀这辈子从未这样恨过一个人。葬礼上，野花撒在棺材光亮的红木上，布莱恩把贾斯汀拖了出来，在他有机会崩溃之前干他。性交是火辣 的。他们的皮肤粘在一起，因过度的摩擦而发热，但贾斯汀只因为有所感觉，尚有一丝感觉而高兴。牧师单调的虚伪布道声逐渐减弱，与布莱恩的嘴巴轻轻挨着他的 头发低语、布莱恩的手指在他的腹部上拖动的声音相比，牧师的声音只是一阵低沉的耳鸣。这场性交不但狠命，而且痛苦，后来，贾斯汀在布莱恩汽车乘客席上痛 哭，因为他再也不能——天杀地再也不可能——听到达芙妮的声音了。   
  
第二天早上，他们起床去上班。他们讨论客户和工作，假装这件事压根没发生过。这就是他们两人应对痛苦事情的统一方法。   
  
第二个死去的人是琼·金尼，整个家族的人站在布莱恩的背后，默默地进行他假装并不需要的支持。同志牧师庄严的悼词讲了一半，布莱恩站了起来。迈克尔打算动身追上去，但布莱恩已经抓住贾斯汀的胳膊，拉着他走出教堂，在洗手间里沉默而愤怒地干他。   
  
“没什么大不了，”事后布莱恩说，呼出他那口大麻烟。“她原本就一直想上天堂。她对人世的眷念压根比不上天堂。”   
  
那晚他们在巴比伦度过，跳舞、摩擦而且嗑高到不行。他们在贾斯汀家里睡觉，两张脸在同一个枕头上靠得近近地，布莱恩的手紧紧握住贾斯汀的头发。   
  
第二天早上，他们起床去上班。会见新客户，这件事永远没有发生，因为有新客户，贾斯汀几乎一整天都没见到布莱恩。   
  
其他的露水邂逅则没那么箭拔弩张。他们就像球友或酒友，只不过球的部分多得多，酒的部分少得很。完事后，他们一边开着玩笑一边相互整理衣服，有说有笑地一起前去吃午饭或者伍迪酒吧或者任何他们原本要去但是被分心的地方。性一直是他们生活中最容易的部分。   
  
其他的部分要难得多。主要是爱的部分，而迫使他们分手的第一条理由就是那堆单偶制的忠诚承诺仪式狗屁。好吧，应该说是第二条理由，如果你真要把伊桑那宗狗 屁倒灶也算进去，而在大多数日子里，贾斯汀不会这么想，因为他和伊桑原本就没有天长地久的打算。他和布莱恩的关系呢，则是另一回事，而在一些日子里，在贾 斯汀允许自己发火的日子里，他生气，为所有狗屁破事生布莱恩的气。发火发得毫无来由，因为那个该死的屌人是个十足的懦夫，他就是不敢任由老天注定的两个人 终成眷属。   
  
分手分得很是突然。这一分钟贾斯汀还趴在沙发看[《寻人密探组》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Without_a_Trace)，下一分钟布莱恩则坐在他的面前，告诉他，他们再也不能在一起了，只不过他并没有用上述的话语，因为从本质上讲，布莱恩依旧没法承认他们确实曾经 **在一起** 过。混蛋。   
  
“啥？”贾斯汀如是问，睁大眼睛张着嘴。他这辈子没有如此震惊过，就连他醒来后妈妈告诉他克里斯·霍布斯曾用棒球砸毁他的脑袋的那一刻也没有这么震惊。   
  
“这事儿结束了，不管它是什么。你想要我不想要给你的东西。”   
  
布莱恩对此是这么地坚决。他睁着眼睛，绷着下巴，但不管怎么样，他还是一副快要因为宣布分手的不愉快而难过到快吐了的样子。贾斯汀从来都不能理解为何布莱 恩非得像那样摧毁自己所爱的事物，但他当时就理解，几乎比其他任何时候更理解，那就是布莱恩确实爱他。他老早老早以前就知道了，而且他现在更加清楚，即使 布莱恩就坐在那里，用话语迫使他的内心就范。   
  
贾斯汀后来发现布莱恩曾经和迈克尔做过，他当时醉得不省人事，在某个该死的阴暗角落极度渴望。他理解布莱恩。干迈克尔是一种症状，而不是原因，而布莱恩抛弃贾斯汀绝对不是为了和迈克一起生活在某种伪直人天堂里。   
  
“闭嘴，布莱恩：我有我想要的一切。”   
  
“你指的是你即将得到的一切。不要为了什么该死的空指望待在这里，因为你所指望的都是水中月。泰勒。”   
  
“布莱恩……”   
  
“就是这样，贾斯汀。”接着声音改变了，更加温柔、更加低沉，和布莱恩挑起贾斯汀下巴的手指一样宛如天鹅绒般轻柔。布莱恩轻轻地吻他的额头，而贾斯汀的胃在翻转。“算了吧。星期一公司见。”   
  
然后他就消失了。贾斯汀搬了出来——像孩子似的回妈妈家住了一段时间——在接下来的几个月里内心对布莱恩交替着悲伤、愤怒、惊吓、仇恨、爱恋和畏惧的情 感。他们一起工作，一起说笑，在一开始的半年里交欢两次，而一开始贾斯汀尽量装作没有任何不同。回到一间空荡荡的公寓并没有那么糟糕，除了……那确实非常 令人沮丧。贾斯汀在前几个月花大量的时间和朋友在一起，因为他从来没有独自生活过，孤独的感觉实在是诡异。当然，那是一开始的感觉。后来他体会到孤独的舒 适，还有思考、放松及完成艺术作品的时间，他觉得独自一人是挺棒的事儿。   
  
当然，也就是在这时候，贾斯汀遇到纳森。   
  
\--  
  
“那啥，他是干嘛的？”   
  
他们当时在布莱恩的办公室里，吃着中国菜、喝着啤酒，布莱恩认为贾斯汀居然有个潜在的新男友是件相当搞笑的事情。   
  
“他搞视听啥的。工程师之类的。”   
  
“帅吗？”   
  
“废话。”   
  
“屌呢？”   
  
贾斯汀皱了皱鼻子，摆了个不怎么样的手势。“中等吧，我猜。我更壮观。”   
  
“屁股？”   
  
“不赖。”   
  
布莱恩哼了一声，把红烧鸡肉递给贾斯汀。“比你的更棒？”   
  
“那种屁股还没被生出来。大概是永远也不会了，我是绝版。”   
  
“我会感性趣吗？”   
  
贾斯汀翻了个白眼窃笑道。“布莱恩，如果你嗑得够高，你连门房都会感性趣。”   
  
“我操。”   
  
“嗯，先让我吃完鸡肉。”   
  
“你现在谈恋爱了。”这些字从布莱恩嘴里翻滚出来的时候，他露出不自然的笑容，“我要是跟你来一腿，那可不太君子。”   
  
“要不是我们十分钟后要跟戴维斯开会，搞不好你横竖都会跟我来两腿。”贾斯汀卷起他的餐巾扔进垃圾桶里。“而且我现在没有在谈恋爱。”   
  
“还没有。”   
  
布莱恩的嘴角带着一丝贾斯汀实在不希望看到的硬朗，因为那让他同时夹杂着愤怒、悲伤和内疚。是布莱恩要分手的，那是布莱恩的选择，他从贾斯汀手里轻轻夺走的选择。布莱恩无权显得那么……   
  
那么……那么空虚或者去他妈的狗屁。那么地难以言喻。   
  
是布莱恩要分手的。贾斯汀只是想继续生活……   
  
布莱恩第一次见到纳森是在办公室，就在宣布当天夜幕降临的一系列下午活动的中间。布莱恩漫步来到贾斯汀的办公室，手里拿着客户广告样张，恰好在这个时候碰 到了他，这个男人闲坐在大堂，翻阅着一本杂志。布莱恩并没有多去注意此人，直到贾斯汀从办公室里走出来，朝那个家伙露出亲切的笑脸。他敞开双臂接受拥抱和 亲吻，一只手下移到他的胳膊上，看上去是如此地亲密熟悉，而布莱恩知道，这肯定是纳森。   
  
该死的纳森。  
  
2/7  
  
贾斯汀用不了多长时间就明白到，布莱恩在某程度上，心理遭受到了损坏。某种强烈无比、根深蒂固的程度，譬如他产生了多重人格。  
  
他居然礼貌地对待纳森。  
  
迄今为止，贾斯汀已经认识布莱恩老长老长一段时间了，除了珍妮弗·泰勒这个例外，他从来没有见过布莱恩礼貌地对待任何人。就连警察或者客户或者个子矮小的老女人都没有。布莱恩与礼貌绝缘。他说礼貌待人只是另一种得到你所想要的东西的方式，而吸吮老二则是更为容易的方式。  
  
貌似纳森是匹兹堡同性恋史上第一个布莱恩不感性趣的男人。  
  
有一天，当布莱恩给纳森提供一杯咖啡、一个甜甜圈及他们在吉塔诺餐厅的老位子时，贾斯汀做出了决定。  
  
“你有完没完？”那晚他们漫步回到各自汽车的时候，他问道，他们的怀里满是某款愚蠢新娃娃的广告企划案。贾斯汀不太明白为何会有人想要那种娃娃——那玩意 模样丑得很对不起观众，脑袋大得要命，而且还把他吓个半死——但是，他在电视宣传片的动画制作上倒是玩得很开心，所以或许它多丑都无所谓。  
  
“完什么？”布莱恩说，同时心不在焉地从裤兜里掏出钥匙。  
  
“那么古怪对待纳森。”  
  
“我才没有古怪对待纳森。”  
  
“老天爷，你明明就有！”贾斯汀感叹道，同时把他怀里的东西扔进乘客席，接着转过身面朝布莱恩。“你对他那么有礼貌，真是要多诡异有多诡异。按你这种待人方法，不知道的人还以为他是谁家的奶奶呢。”  
  
“你他妈闭嘴，我才没有。”布莱恩正挨着自己的汽车，面朝贾斯汀。他们距离不到两英尺。他拿出一支香烟，点燃打火机，双手靠近面孔捧成杯状。  
  
“你有。而且很诡异。让我很紧张。”  
  
“我还以为我喜欢你男朋友会让你开心呢。”  
  
“问题是你不喜欢他。瞎子都看出来了！”贾斯汀任由自己的话语沉进围绕他们的寂静之中。布莱恩的眼神局促不安，嘴唇夹住晃来晃去的香烟。“你真想让我开心吗？”  
  
布莱恩耸耸肩，完美的普拉达靴子狠狠跺着吸了一半的香烟。  
  
“真有爱啊。”  
  
“闭嘴。明天见。”  
  
贾斯汀俯身向前，嘴唇紧贴布莱恩的下巴。“谢谢。”他挨着布莱恩的肉体呼吸，因为再没有什么比这样站在这里更具备回家的感觉。他往后抽回，绕着车子移动，在敞开的车门处暂停。“你用不着对他礼貌，你知道的。你想怎么样就怎么样。”  
  
“再见。”  
  
贾斯汀笑了，颤抖的微笑，颤抖的嘴唇，当他进入车内，他相信就连自己的手都在颤抖。“再见。”  
  
那天晚上，他梦见蓝色的灯光和香草冰淇淋的味道。  
  
\--  
  
在那之后，布莱恩不再礼貌对待纳森。再无客气的闲聊或亲切的问候，再无咖啡或茶或小杯白兰地。恰恰相反，他的问候变成肮脏的笑话、简短而暴躁的批评。如果布莱恩早上走进餐厅，看到吃着鸡蛋喝着咖啡的纳森，他会说道，“给老子他妈移开，我要跟阳光说话。”  
  
简而言之，布莱恩一视同仁地对待纳森和其他所有人。  
  
布莱恩又开始用那种调侃的方法称呼贾斯汀阳光了。声音每轻快地跳过一个字都往上抬一点。阳阳光。阳光光。阳光。他停止那么叫是在多年以前，大约跟贾斯汀不再像个傻乎乎的孩子，转而变成男子汉是同一时间。  
  
贾斯汀并不担心这个半被遗忘的昵称重出江湖。在大多数情况下，他几乎都没有注意到，除了自己心脏轻微的跃动及和布莱恩性交的强烈愿望。这种冲动几乎与贾斯汀其他所有的情感保持一致步调，所以他成功地忽略它。大部分的时间。  
  
\--  
  
贾斯汀和纳森在一起过了近四个月的时候，它发生了，正如以往一样。那一天逐渐凝聚起来的怒气，他们的视线在那一刻停留过长，当时他们站在伍迪酒吧内，布莱 恩的手伸过贾斯汀的肩膀。贾斯汀的名字在布莱恩的唇间滑落的法子似乎比其他任何声音都要响亮。布莱恩触碰他的胳膊并称呼他阳光。  
  
他们在贾斯汀家里翻云覆雨。直立着挨着前门的内里，因为他们没法坚持到稍远一点的沙发那边。在他们的沉重的呼吸下，声音起起伏伏。布莱恩的指甲扎进贾斯汀的臀部，而且很他妈该死，他们都在思念……一切。  
  
布莱恩的嘴唇停歇在贾斯汀的耳后，他的手钻进贾斯汀柔软满是汗水的头发里。贾斯汀的心一直猛烈地跳啊跳，同时呻吟着布莱恩的名字，接着在门的另一边……  
  
“贾斯汀？”  
  
纳森。操。  
  
贾斯汀僵住了，布莱恩依旧挨着他的背部，而那几乎就是贾斯汀与纳森关系的最后一刻。  
  
谢天谢地——布莱恩会说——终于拔掉了这颗眼中钉。  
  
3/7  
  
杰克年纪比贾斯汀轻，但看上去比他老成，这个人经历了父母离婚，发誓绝对不要像他父亲，都六十五岁了还每隔一个月更换女友，他也不希望像他的母亲，五十有五，孤单一人，不肯掌握自己的人生。  
  
“他们就像某部烂电视电影里面的角色，”有一天杰克告诉贾斯汀，他仰卧在贾斯汀家的地板上，大麻松垮垮地夹在他的唇间。“或者英国情景喜剧什么的角色。真是可悲。”  
  
杰克下定决心要掌控自己的人生。他住在一间漂亮公寓里，拥有一部高档汽车，还有一份走势不错的股票组合，一个刚开始不久的储蓄账户，用来购买他将来想要拥 有的房子。贾斯汀也有那些东西，此外他还有一家成功公司合伙人的股份，但他仍然每个星期天去黛比家吃晚饭，如果洗碗机故障了，他会打电话给他妈妈。上一回 他患了流感，这两个女人一起照顾他。布莱恩不得不提醒他去支付汽车保险费——年年如此。  
  
贾斯汀是一个大人，但是大多数时候他就像个孩子。杰克实际上是个孩子，但大多数时候他表现得像个大人。  
  
他年方二十二，长着黑色的眼睛和浅色的头发，尽管他老于世故，他滚起床单来仍然像个十几岁孩子——或者像布莱恩，这取决于你怎么看了。  
  
从一开始，他们就一致同意那不是一段传统意义上的恋爱关系。他们可以操任何人，任何地方，任何时间。他们可以和随便什么人约会鬼混——尽管在大多数情况 下，除了贾斯汀与布莱恩显著的持续互动，他们两人都没出去沾花惹草。对于贾斯汀来说，他们的关系很理想，提供了性欲和情感之间的完美平衡。  
  
他们是恩爱的两口子，手牵着手，抱着睡觉，购买愚蠢的小礼物，拨打愚蠢的小电话。尽管杰克与布莱恩貌似有很多相似的地方，他却带着一股激烈的信念相信爱这 回事。对他来说，敞开的大门是爱情将会变苦变寒的预示。他下定决心，爱情应该被保存完好，被神圣看待，直到某人走出大门的那一刻。  
  
他的观念是没有负担的爱情。没有恶意的分手。  
  
尽管布莱恩心不甘情不愿，但他确实喜欢杰克。他曾经这么跟贾斯汀承认道，当时他们大汗淋漓、精疲力尽地躺着布莱恩的浴室地板上。数个月来他们第一次偷吃， 嘴巴敞开亲吻彼此的皮肤，双手抓着不放，贾斯汀的喉咙满是咬痕和瘀伤。他比布莱恩容易淤青，此君到了次日早上就会恢复得像个小天使似的完美无瑕。混蛋。  
  
“噢，”贾斯汀呼了口气，挨着瓷砖移动。  
  
布莱恩没有动，他的头重重地停靠在贾斯汀的胳膊上。“咋？”  
  
贾斯汀畏缩。“后背。屁股。瘀伤。痛。”  
  
“值得，”布莱恩咕噜，翻到侧身，往下俯视着贾斯汀。“不过下一次，床或许是个较好的选项。”  
  
“我们曾经在床上。你的安全套用完了。”  
  
“你用不着跟上我。我答应我会回来的。”  
  
“哼。你花了太长时间了。” 贾斯汀的手指追寻着布莱恩的锁骨和颈线之间的熟悉线路。“等不及。”  
  
布莱恩塌了下去，脸埋在贾斯汀的脖窝里。贾斯汀的手在布莱恩的头发里穿行，沿着他的头皮创建路径和峡谷。  
  
“我们好一阵子没这么做了，”贾斯汀最后说。“我不记得为什么。”  
  
布莱恩哼了一声，声音挨着贾斯汀的皮肤变成闷响。“因为你有一个可爱的小男朋友？”  
  
“杰克才不会关心。”贾斯汀笑了，无视布莱恩的怀疑的感叹声。“他有自己那套理论。他不相信爱情应该是一座监狱什么的。你什么时候开始在意起杰克的想法了？”  
  
布莱恩的耸肩磨到贾斯汀的肌肤，这一压给他的肩膀添加了新的瘀伤。“杰克还行。”  
  
“还行？”贾斯汀重复，满是震惊。“你是说真的？”  
  
“他不是个坏人。”  
  
“我的天。”  
  
“咋啦？”  
  
“你 **喜欢** 我的 **男朋友** ！”贾斯汀大叫。  
  
“那是件好事，傻蛋，”布莱恩很快回答。  
  
“你不爱我了！”他只是半开玩笑。  
  
布莱恩惊讶地往后翻身。“真见 **鬼** ，贾斯汀？”他翻身仰卧，距离贾斯汀约一英尺。贾斯汀的焦虑像波涛似的从他身上翻滚而来。“听着，只是因为我认为杰克还行并不意味着有什么事情改变了。耶稣。”  
  
贾斯汀的心脏猛烈撞击，布莱恩突然冒起头痛。贾斯汀的手伸过地板与布莱恩十指交缠，他轻柔的声音在房间里晃动。“对不起。”  
  
布莱恩的回答是粗暴的，但他捏捏贾斯汀的手，没有松开。“算了。”  
  
他们沉默地躺着，两者都很清楚布莱恩没有说什么。  
  
4/7  
  
贾斯汀和杰克交往了一年。那也是很好的一年，轻松。轻松可不是贾斯汀体验良多的领域，所以有时他会开始生疑，比方说杰克或许只是在欺骗他，或许某天他会变 成某个变态狂，把贾斯汀关在地牢一直关个五十年。比方说地牢里会有女性杂志和一顶假发，而贾斯汀将不得不从水桶里获取洗液……   
  
大多数时候，他意识到这整个场景的荒谬之处。   
  
整段恋情很轻松，直至……也包括分手的部分。在分手的前几天，贾斯汀就一直和达芙妮讨论杰克，而他就是有这种他们即将结束的巨大预感。譬如，他已经用够他的那份杰克，杰克也用够了他的那一份，然后他们会继续前进——或者返回——到其他人、其他的生活那里。   
  
这个想法并没有让贾斯汀不快。那并没有使他伤心。他不觉得分手就意味着他永远见不到杰克或者打电话给杰克或者为杰克的笑话发笑。他不觉得分手是一种死亡。这就是生活，贾斯汀一直认为生活就该是这个样子。   
  
\--   
  
分手的那天，他们在巴比伦跳舞，布莱恩和某个青年位于贾斯汀的视野边缘，穿着黑色牛仔裤和黑色汗衫的杰克看上去帅得无与伦比。巴比伦的灯光和在贾斯汀的血液里的药物使得他觉得又暖又晕。   
  
“那家伙挺可爱，”杰克说，朝舞池边缘和一个伪娘共舞的男人努努头。贾斯汀并不是特别同意，但他只是笑了笑，更紧地拥抱杰克，亲吻他的脸颊，感觉到杰克所戴的银项链发出的熟悉碰撞声。   
  
“我和你过得很开心，”贾斯汀突然说出口。“尽管你活得像个百岁老头。”   
  
“你自己也挺搞笑的，老家伙。”杰克推推他的肩膀，接着手从贾斯汀的脖子滑上他的头发。“你不生气我要离开吗？”   
  
“我日，”贾斯汀哼了一声。“不过我很他妈很为你骄傲。新工作不赖。”   
  
“此外，那会给你更多的时间去日你家布莱恩，”杰克窃笑道。“他正在看着你，你知道。好像永远都在看着你。”   
  
“你真那么窘迫到要给我拉皮条吗？”在这一刻，他们的脸是如此贴近彼此。巴比伦的舞池嘛，他们不近也得近。“我还以为那份新工作薪酬不低。”   
  
杰克耸耸肩。“我只是希望你能开心。”   
  
“信不信由你，布莱恩想要的也是那个。”贾斯汀合并他们的手指。他紧紧地捏着杰克，因为即使这场分手并不悲伤，但是他再也不能随时拥抱杰克这个事实确实令他难过。“他在这一点上真是个白痴。”   
  
“他总有一天会醒悟的。”   
  
“谢谢你，杰克。”   
  
他们亲吻，就像巴比伦的旋转的灯光和贾斯汀血液里的药物一样温暖。   
  
\--   
  
在杰克离开前往波士顿后，布莱恩过来陪了他几天。他带来贾斯汀喜欢的比萨饼和一整袋慷慨的大麻，他们俩赤着脚坐在贾斯汀家地板上观看老电影，一根一根地分享大麻烟。贾斯汀是少数了解布莱恩的对经典电影之痴迷的人，所以他们一起观看了[《第三人》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Third_Man)，贾斯汀假装没有注意到布莱恩低声背诵着台词，并最终把头倒在布莱恩的肩膀上睡着。   
  
他们最终一起倒在客厅的地板上，贾斯汀的身体紧紧挨着布莱恩修长的身躯，布莱恩的鼻子埋在贾斯汀的头发里。他们没有做爱，只是共享着带有大麻烟和辣香肠味 道的湿吻。贾斯汀迷迷糊糊地睡着，隐约感觉到布莱恩的手透过他单薄的汗衫抚摸着他的后背，布莱恩的指甲绕着他的肚脐轻轻抓画着同心圆。   
  
\--   
  
在那之后，布莱恩去亚特兰大出差一星期，而贾斯汀对他不在身边比对杰克不在身边的感受要强烈得多。他开始和艺术部几个下属吃午饭——他们的年龄比较接近 他，而且对现代社会的艺术本质有着各种奇思妙想——并把其他休息时间用来工作，没有布莱恩在身旁，除了翻阅文件和涂鸦漫画，他实在无聊到没法做任何事。  
  
他们一开始创业的时候，两人都没真的打算让贾斯汀成为合伙人。不过，布莱恩需要一个艺术家，但是又没钱支付贾斯汀广泛而又深入细致的工作。布莱恩有布莱恩 的原则，他拒绝接受贾斯汀的免费帮助，反之，他们达成了妥协：他们将在这个新的合资企业里构建伙伴关系，而这个企业已经由贾斯汀命名好——金动力。   
  
他们都很惊讶整家公司运作得如此顺利。他们工作得很顺利。布莱恩从来没有拥有贾斯汀这样的人才来解释他的想法，从来没有一个人会在他想到之前就明白他的想 法。他们一起长时间地共事，但却一点也不会感到无聊，性致一来就索性在办公室里翻云覆雨，而且贾斯汀发现，自己从布莱恩身上获得了比在其他任何学校得到的 还要棒的教育。   
  
他们只是工作。一如既往。他们的工作生活是美好的，他们的爱情生活是美好的，而贾斯汀知道，就是 **知道** 或许这就是从根本上吓坏了布莱恩的原因。   
  
那也正是布莱恩跟迈克尔搞上的时候。贾斯汀从迈克尔愧疚的面孔和艾米特紧张的笑声中，从布莱恩嘴角绷紧的线条和迈克尔的最终几乎含泪的道歉发现。   
  
在那个时候其实他们早已分手了，而那并不是迈克尔的错，但该死，那场道歉让贾斯汀生气。真他妈该死的天杀屌人，因为他与布莱恩的关系终于到了他 **能够** 原谅迈克尔的地步，而他是那么的骄傲……结果布莱恩硬生生地灭了他们，所以他没有时间沉浸在这个新发现的成熟的喜悦中。他想要觉得像个成年人，而恰恰相反的是他觉得自己像个被抛弃、愤怒的孩子。   
  
但他继续和布莱恩共事，他们仍然是朋友。   
  
\--   
  
贾斯汀的办公室是布莱恩从亚特兰大回来后抵达的第一站，他闲步迈了进来，栽在贾斯汀对面的椅子上，露出贾斯汀一周不见的布莱恩式平静微笑。   
  
“嘿，”贾斯汀说，同时在桌下踢了踢布莱恩的脚侧。   
  
“嘿，”布莱恩回复，贾斯汀感觉到布莱恩的脚趾头沿着自己的脚踝轻推。“约翰逊签约了。”   
  
“真棒。你还得到那边再去一趟？”   
  
“要的。不过这回会简短多。这边发生了任何重大危机吗？”布莱恩拾起贾斯汀办公桌上一份文件夹并打开，翻阅着内容。   
  
“没有。亚历克的老婆怀孕了。”贾斯汀朝布莱恩茫然的凝视翻了个白眼，接着阐述道，“头发黄棕色，在会计部工作那个？他的手腕上画了个不愿意让人看到的纹身。”   
  
“哦。那个家伙。”布莱恩的视线与贾斯汀的脸保持水平，接着说道，“我是说，你有没有发生任何危机。”   
  
曾经，贾斯汀会感到布莱恩可能会注意到，或者关心他心里的波涛。而现在，他没有丝毫惊讶。“我没事。”   
  
“我只是觉得，杰克离开了，还有……”   
  
“我没事。说实话。杰克和我，曾经……你知道，很开心。而且我们仍然是朋友。一切都很好。”贾斯汀暂停，不确定自己是否应该继续说下去。“不过我确实有点想念你。”   
  
布莱恩的嘴唇向上卷曲，他的眼睛变成温润的褐色，那种只有他不留神才会显露出来的小男孩眼神。“是啊，”他说。“我就觉得你可能会。”   
  
“这个地方没有你很无聊。”   
  
“试试在亚特兰大被困他妈一星期。”   
  
“你也好想念我吧。”   
  
“ **你也好想念我吧** ，”布莱恩模仿道。“你多大了，十二岁？”   
  
“也许吧。你给我带礼物了吗？”   
  
布莱恩一声叹息，“只不过是一大堆该死的文书工作，阳光。”他的头往侧边一挑，朝贾斯汀露齿一笑。“或许还有一个[雪花玻璃球](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_globe)。”   
  
那天晚上贾斯汀回到家，雪球就放在他家门口。他打电话给布莱恩，然后他们进行多年来的第一趟电话性爱。   
  
5/7  
  
因为仅有他一人才明白的原因，布莱恩很迅速、而且很强烈地讨厌起皮特。他既不喜欢这个家伙的衣服，也不喜欢他的工作，更加不喜欢他对待贾斯汀的方式。他既 不喜欢他的声音，也不喜欢他的衣着，当然不喜欢他的音乐品味。他因整个家族轻轻松松接纳了这个笨蛋而痛苦万分，他花了大量的时间想要说服贾斯汀甩了“那个 该死的皮特”确实是唯一人性化的选择。  
  
他们一天要进行好几次下述对话：  
  
“甩了那家伙吧。”  
  
“不要。”  
  
“要。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“因为我喜欢他？”  
  
“他是个该死的白痴。”  
  
“他不是一个白痴。他是个律师。”  
  
“身为律师并不意味着他脑子好使。我从来没有听到他说起自己打赢官司。”  
  
“那是因为他不喜欢夸耀。他人很谦虚。他打赢的官司多了去。”  
  
“那他妈有什么关系？他以为谈论文艺复兴和该死的后现代主义会让他显得聪明。那很无聊。他很无聊。”  
  
“老天爷，布莱恩。要不是我太了解你，搞不好我还以为你在吃醋。”  
  
“操。你。我喜欢杰克。”  
  
“我记得。你实在是个怪人。”  
  
“杰克可不想把你变成什么小女人。”  
  
“皮特 **不** 想把我变成一个小女人。”  
  
“那么没事陪着全家人到该死的乡村郊游干嘛？”  
  
“我们是情侣。情侣都这么做。”  
  
“我们可从来没做过那种蠢事。”  
  
“我们从来不是情侣，这可是你说的。”  
  
“他是在把你囤肥，然后再下刀子。”  
  
“刀你妹啊，少胡说八道了。”  
  
“走着瞧。接下来就是瓷器和婚嫁柜台了。”  
  
“随你怎么说。你能把样张递给我吗？”  
  
“他是个笨蛋。甩了他。”  
  
“不要。你就没有工作可做吗？”  
  
\--  
  
总的来说，贾斯汀觉得这整件事实在好笑得有点太过分，前提是他别让皮特挡到布莱恩的道。皮特其实真的是个很窝心的家伙，而贾斯汀知道，那可能正是布莱恩如 此憎恶恨他的原因。当然，迈克例外，此人出于某种原因，从《布莱恩的改善生活指南》得到豁免权，布莱恩鄙视窝心的人。他觉得总是友善的人骨子里肯定有什么 毛病。贾斯汀则觉得如果一个人尽管显然不是混蛋，但是没事老是假装混蛋，那才是骨子里有毛病。但他从来没有直接对布莱恩提出这一看法。或者，他有，但已经 好多年没有去忠言逆他的耳了。自从他确保布莱恩会用亲吻让他闭嘴，而不是试图解雇他或者把他扔出办公室的时候起。  
  
今时今日的情况，不如当年那么轻松自在。  
  
\--  
  
三个星期后皮特要求贾斯汀搬去与他同居，而布莱恩是贾斯汀第一个告诉的人。某个深夜，他们坐在办公室里，两人中间放着啤酒瓶和吃了一半的三明治。有时候贾斯汀认为，他们是有意识地发明紧急业务，那样的话他们就有大把的理由一起共度良宵。有时他们甚至连理由都不屑制造。  
  
贾斯汀告诉他的时候，布莱恩装作没有被啤酒呛到。  
  
“和那个无聊的混蛋？你他妈疯了吗？”  
  
贾斯汀耸耸肩，往后挨着他的皮革椅子坐着。“搞不好是件好事呢。”  
  
“或者搞不好是件该死的烂事。”  
  
“你就不能客观一点吗？别想着你讨厌他这个事实。想想什么对我最好。”  
  
布莱恩看上去被冒犯到了，他身体前倾，手肘顶着桌子，严肃地看着贾斯汀的脸。“我有。那可能会很糟糕。”  
  
“他是个好人。”  
  
“你了解他什么。”  
  
“我们一起快三个月。”  
  
“哼，活像那有什么意义似的。”  
  
“没有吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“为什么没有？”  
  
“你跟他不会有好结果的。你们两人只不过是待在他那个小小的粉红橡皮泥世界里。”  
  
“所以你是说，因为我们之间的情况一直很顺利，那意味着我不应该搬去和他同居。”贾斯汀停顿了一下，但那似乎并没有意味着他确实有在考虑布莱恩的话。“你这家伙实在有问题。”  
  
“别相信他。去他的。”布莱恩懒惰地痛饮了一口啤酒，用瓶脖指向贾斯汀。“你不知道他是否会罩着你。”  
  
他们隔着桌子互相凝视，贾斯汀意识到如果他想要，他可以爬过桌子冲到布莱恩大腿上，接着从那里进入他的嘴巴并进入任何类似抛弃一起的东西。“我用不着他来罩着我，”贾斯汀最后说。“我有你。”  
  
布莱恩朝他苦笑了一下。“别过早打你他妈的如意算盘，阳光。”  
  
\--  
  
两天后，达芙妮死去。  
  
并不是皮特不想陪贾斯汀。他有的，但是每一刻他都在回避皮特的问题和电话，反之，他转向阁楼的沉默及布莱恩滑入他手中的永无止境的咖啡的温暖。滑入他们温暖的床单，还有在他脸颊上留下泪痕的热泪。  
  
达芙妮的妈妈打电话给贾斯汀的那个该死的夜晚，贾斯汀第一个致电的人是布莱恩，贾斯汀在达芙妮的童年家园颤抖并愤怒地致电的人也是布莱恩。因为他们坚持要 在一家天杀的天主教堂举办他妈的葬礼，尽管达芙妮一直坚持自己是个无神论者。尽管贾斯汀据理力争也没法改变。当整件事实在让贾斯汀无法再承受下去时，带走 贾斯汀并干他的人也是布莱恩。所有的一切都是该死的布莱恩。  
  
并不是说皮特不想在那里。问题是贾斯汀实在容不下他。  
  
6/7  
  
“到底怎么了，贾斯汀？”葬礼几个月后的某天，皮特问。“你到底怎么？”  
  
“啥？”贾斯汀几乎没有抬头，继续看着文件。  
  
“贾斯汀。听我说话。”  
  
“什么？”他终于抬起头来。瞧见皮特严肃的面孔，身体绷紧的线条。“怎么了？”  
  
皮特坐在贾斯汀桌对面的椅子上，手肘停靠在膝盖上。贾斯汀心不在焉地瞅见他的双手松垮垮地合在一起，好像即将祈祷。  
  
“我只是担心。你……从不谈论她。达芙妮。”  
  
“我有。”  
  
“没对我谈。”  
  
而也许这就是皮特真正尝试谈论的问题，因为贾斯汀当然会谈起达芙妮。清晨或者夜深的悄声电话。和黛比谈，或者和林赛谈，甚至和迈克谈。和皮特之外的所有人谈。  
  
主要的，还是跟布莱恩交谈。他和布莱恩坐在地板上，体侧相互压在一起，脚边散落着空空的酒瓶。贾斯汀从噩梦中惊醒，一身冷汗地凌晨三点打电话，他看得到刀子，闻得到血腥。达芙妮的皮革外套，她死去的满是尿味的那条马路上。  
  
布莱恩不带任何脾气或者问题地接听电话，劝服贾斯汀冷静下来。有时候则干脆过来。答应早餐或者早午餐见面。提出载他去上班。提出任何他能提供，任何时候能 够提供，想方设法能够提供的东西，除了一句简短的永恒之爱的口头声明。贾斯汀已经停止聆听。相反，他看到了，在布莱恩热切的眼神中，在布莱恩谨慎的双手 上，在布莱恩留在他身边的坚持里。  
  
然而，贾斯汀还是和皮特在一起。算是在一起。大部分的时间。  
  
如果皮特知道贾斯汀从他们交往初始就一直和布莱恩私通，他什么也没说，不过呢，贾斯汀与布莱恩关系中的大部分事情是不言自明的，所以那又有什么新鲜的呢？  
  
“皮特，我只能给你我有的东西。”  
  
“那你有什么呢？”  
  
“一颗破碎的心，我需要我的朋友。你所能做的就是等待，好吗？”  
  
皮特站在贾斯汀身前，看上去既疲惫又悲伤。他让贾斯汀联想起迈克的超人。超人从来不会微笑。  
  
“我不会永远等待，贾斯汀。”  
  
不过他并没有离开。他只是坐下来，打开电视。  
  
\--  
  
如果贾斯汀了解布莱恩——而且他了解，他确实了解——最终贾斯汀会遭受某种报复，因为在达芙妮死后的几个月里，贾斯汀迫使布莱恩变得温柔友善。当报复来临时，贾斯汀只能心存感激，情况没有想象中糟糕。  
  
他们当时在伍迪酒吧，打着桌球开着玩笑，布莱恩的视线整夜都在徘徊，但从来没有远离过贾斯汀的脸。从来不会远到不知道贾斯汀在想什么或者做什么。如果贾斯汀眨了眨眼睛，布莱恩知道。  
  
这也不是什么新鲜事。这种情况已经持续了好几个月，而布莱恩总是如坐针毡，总是等待着贾斯汀突然崩溃倒地。总是等待着去做那个扶起他的人。  
  
“你可以放松，你知道，”布莱恩任由第四个帅哥迈出大门的时候，贾斯汀呻吟道。“我没事。你可以去胡搞一下啊。”  
  
“我一直都是这么打算的，”布莱恩否认，同时排好他的桌球。“我和这里所有人都胡搞过。”  
  
“真的吗。”  
  
“我有，”布莱恩坚持到，视线跟随着某个刚刚走进门的男人单薄的身影。“除了他。”  
  
贾斯汀转身一看，接着觉得腹部重重地往下一沉。某样类似悲伤和愤怒的感觉。超乎他很长一段时间以来的焦虑。  
  
尽管如此，他并不感到惊讶。  
  
7/7  
  
接下来的几天他们在沉默中度过，贾斯汀选择和美术部的同僚而不是布莱恩一起吃晚饭，选择派遣助理而不是亲自传递信息。他既不去餐厅，也不去伍迪酒吧，更没去拉拉家吃午饭；他既不接听电话，也不打开电子邮件。他过着情景喜剧中的厌世角色般陈腐的封闭生活。   
  
他实在太过他妈的生气，他能感觉到这股怒火像水泥一般在他皮肤底下增长。他怒火冲天，饱受凌辱，而且寻思着该死的布莱恩·金尼到底把他当成什么人。   
  
如果他操过皮特，或许贾斯汀会少生点气。   
  
\--   
  
汤姆是一个好人，真的。而且他人也长得不错，尽管有点普通。绿色的眼睛。迷人的微笑。贾斯汀一直认为他幽默感不错。   
  
他替他们工作了四个月。他是其中一个较为成功的主管爱丽的助理，贾斯汀私底下一直很害怕这个女人。一如既往的，布莱恩是他唯一一个倾述疯狂和非理性的恐惧 的对象，而那或许是他这辈子犯下的最大的错误，除了伊桑、克里斯·霍布斯及那天晚上没有陪达芙妮外出。在贾斯汀对布莱恩坦诚恐惧的一星期后，他们设法在街 尾的星巴克和爱丽一起喝咖啡。布莱恩不停地提及业务中的恐惧，而贾斯汀则准备把他杀了。   
  
杀掉布莱恩的冲动已经成为一种普遍经验。   
  
\--   
  
“别跟我说话，”贾斯汀说，布莱恩走进他的办公室，手里拿着两瓶啤酒，还有一盒貌似古巴雪茄的盒子。   
  
布莱恩走到桌子边，开启一个瓶盖，把瓶子递给贾斯汀。他挨着桌缘，靠近贾斯汀的腿。靠近贾斯汀的全身，而这实在太让人心烦了。贾斯汀朝他瞪了一眼，痛饮了一口啤酒，为的只是别让自己太过怒火攻心。   
  
“少吹胡子瞪眼了，”布莱恩慢吞吞地说，用膝盖轻推贾斯汀的大腿，“我都不知道我招惹到你哪里。”   
  
“错，你知道。”贾斯汀交叉双臂，把椅子转开，觉得自己像个生闷气的十二岁小屁孩。   
  
“好吧，我知道，”布莱恩承认，“但我真的不知道你干嘛那么生气。不就是鬼混一场吗。”   
  
“胡说八道，”贾斯汀猛地回复。“你知道我会难过，而那正是你这样做的原因，你这个该死的疯子。”   
  
布莱恩翻了翻眼睛，张嘴想作答，但贾斯汀打断他。“你本来可以 **操** 我，布莱恩，你知道，对不对？只是为了教我一节狗屁布莱恩·金尼人生课程，你他妈差点把整间公司给赔进去。”贾斯汀盯着他，感到怒火在腹部、脑中上下起伏。“听着，我爱你。你知道——但我现在真的很生你的气——所以麻烦你——别烦我了行不？”   
  
他们盯着对方，直到布莱恩移开，把他的啤酒留在贾斯汀的办公桌上。接下来的几天里，他们好像都不说同一种语言了。   
  
\--   
  
“布莱恩吓坏了，因为你生他的气还是怎么着，”迈克尔透露风声，他们正聚在一起，给新一版的《狂怒》做最终定稿。  
  
“他告诉你那个？”贾斯汀很惊讶。大多数情况下，布莱恩压根不会把迈克尔卷进他们的争论中。这样会让所有人活得轻松些。   
  
“没，当然不是！”迈克尔对此嗤之以鼻，他的笔在他即将签署的发布单上快速移动。“他只不过是一直到我家吃晚饭，大概持续了一星期。往常他要是半个月能来 一次我就像中奖了。此外他的心情实在恶劣得没法再恶劣了。既安静又暴躁，你知道。就因为我在炒菜锅里放速冻玉米什么的就冲我发脾气。我猜应该是你在生他的 气。”  
  
“对不起，”贾斯汀悄声说道，同时把文件推到左边。“他实在太气人了。”   
  
“这回是怎么了？”   
  
贾斯汀耸耸肩，拿起一支铅笔，在一张空白的纸上乱涂。“达芙妮死后他一直很体贴。我其实早就等着可怕后果了。”  
  
“你知道，一旦布莱恩开始善待你，那就是害怕的时候了。就像大白鲨一样。”   
  
贾斯汀笑了。“就在我以为回到水里很安全的时候……”   
  
“你的男友变成了一个彻底的混蛋？”   
  
“他不是我的男友，”贾斯汀反对道，但他们都笑了。“我有皮特。算是吧。”   
  
“算是吧？”   
  
“哦，他也在闹别扭。我想，如果我没有赶紧理清思绪，他迟早会把我给甩了。”  
  
“布莱恩会很高兴看到他离开的，”迈克尔会意地说，朝贾斯汀绷着的脸抬起眉毛。   
  
“布莱恩实在混蛋，我想要搬去跟皮特同居就是为了气他。不过皮特可能会不肯让我再跟布莱恩说话了，而那实在烂透了。耶稣，我生命中的男人全都这么神经质……”   
  
“因为你是如此的稳定及容易适应，”迈克尔讽刺道。   
  
“我想下辈子我最好当个拉拉。”   
  
迈克尔厌恶地皱起鼻子。“是啊，不过想想你要品尝的胯下之宾，恶心。 ”  
  
贾斯汀无视迈克尔，开始在他的纸上绘制同心圆。他拿起一只粉红色的画笔，绕着螺旋画了一道波浪线。他不想去思考布莱恩，或者皮特。他不想去思考迈克尔是否会像以往一样自动站在布莱恩那边。他不想成为一个贾斯汀泰勒，而他不想自己最好的朋友死去。   
  
他确实希望事情恢复正常。只是该死的正常。他想和布莱恩到伍迪酒吧，想和达芙妮吃早午餐。他想穿着工作裤和阿玛尼西装去给餐厅当临时工，因为他们那里总是 人手不足，而他知道黛比一个人应付不来。他想要和皮特一起看部该死的电影，那样他就用不着看他，并瞧见那股悲伤，他眼中该死的刺痛。他想要能够爱皮特，但 他不能，因为他实在太累了，而爱布莱恩耗费了他太多的能量……  
  
他只想他妈好好休息一下。   
  
“因此，布莱恩因为他太过爱你而发疯了，接着怎么着？和随便什么男的乱搞？”迈克尔不知在何时已经从柜台下的吧台冰箱拿出了几罐可乐。   
  
“上帝，这个节骨眼上，要真是随便什么男的就好了。那个我倒是能够应付。但是我讨厌的是这种自我毁灭的狗屎。他操了一个雇员。如果汤姆决定要搞砸我们……”   
  
“他有什么理由这么做？”   
  
“我知道才有鬼！”贾斯汀喊道。“他只不过跟我们工作了该死的四个月。时间长到足以像史上其他所有同志那样对布莱恩滋生暗恋情怀了。”  
  
“有人吃……醋咯。”迈克尔唱道，对着贾斯汀的瞪眼微笑。   
  
“我们的生意对我很重要，”贾斯汀继续，无视他。“我不希望看着布莱恩把它毁了。”   
  
他们关于这个问题谈了好几个小时，但凌晨一点，回到家的贾斯汀觉得自己跟之前一样生气。  
  
\--   
  
次日贾斯汀在员工休息室看到汤姆。他弱弱一笑，尽管他觉得自己的心怦怦直跳，很想砸碎他的肋骨。他一句话不说就走了，因为他怕自己会开始尖叫。   
  
\--   
  
达芙妮的脸和腐烂的皮肤，鲜血从她的伤口汩汩冒出，她的眼睛空洞，她的嘴唇惨蓝，她的手伸出来，向贾斯汀要一些他知道自己没有给予的东西。   
  
\--   
  
噩梦像疾病般来袭，在贾斯汀整个身体传播寒气，使得他边颤抖边哭泣。五六年来他一直饱受噩梦困扰，但这种噩梦更糟糕，更他妈糟糕得多，因为他醒来时，达芙妮确实已经死去，而他确实无可奈何，无可挽回。   
  
他服用了镇静剂，接着坐在床上发抖，拨打布莱恩的号码，布莱恩令人欣慰的声音让他闭上眼睛。   
  
布莱恩一边开车过来一边通过手机和贾斯汀说话，他跟贾斯汀谈起格斯学校的戏剧和黛比下一场同志家人联盟集会、珍妮弗的新发型、布莱恩近来胡搞的一个老二刺着[卡通人物](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barney_Rubble)的男人。   
  
布莱恩抵达时悄声地进门，他脱掉贾斯汀的汗衫和短裤。他们一起爬进被窝，贾斯汀把脸推向布莱恩温暖的皮肤，布莱恩的手臂在黑暗中如此紧地抱着他。贾斯汀或 许哭了，或许甚至承认他在哭，而布莱恩或许朝他嘘声，告诉他一切安好，没事儿，好着呢，而如果不好，那么布莱恩就会亲自把上帝揍个屁滚尿流。布莱恩或许对 着贾斯汀的皮肤喃喃了一些非常接近爱的东西，接着他们睡着了。   
  
接下来的两个星期，布莱恩在贾斯汀的床上睡觉。   
  
\--   
  
贾斯汀从来没有真正与皮特分手。在某个时候，他们只是停止见面了。布莱恩是第一个注意到的人，但他没有告知贾斯汀这个秘密。有一天，布莱恩在贾斯汀的电玩上排列俄罗斯方块的时候，贾斯汀终于意识到自己已经有快四个月没见过皮特了。   
  
“你知道，我想皮特和我可能已经分手了，”贾斯汀说，听起来有点吃惊。   
  
“真的吗？”布莱恩回应。“我没留意。”   
  
那天晚上，他们坐在一起看黄片、吃中餐，最后贾斯汀在布莱恩的沙发上睡着了。  
  
starla发表于２００４年０１月２９日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１１年０１月２５日，编辑于２０１４年０９月２３日下午


End file.
